<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When We Dreamed Of Fireflies (DISCONTINUED, might be redone) by Ibupr0fe3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855416">When We Dreamed Of Fireflies (DISCONTINUED, might be redone)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibupr0fe3/pseuds/Ibupr0fe3'>Ibupr0fe3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Castlevania (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Domestic Fluff, F/M, He Deserves Better TBH, ILATM (I Love Alucard Too Much), Self-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:14:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibupr0fe3/pseuds/Ibupr0fe3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes, a man who knew naught but heartache in the long life of his, was finally beginning to veer off the hinges in his own loneliness, barely holding on to the memories of the two people he once knew. So when a young boy accidentally wanders onto the property, followed by his flustered mother, it is natural that Alucard's first reaction is to stay on the hostile. A small glimmer of hope persists, however, that the dhampir will find reason to trust, to live and protect again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alucard/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When We Dreamed Of Fireflies (DISCONTINUED, might be redone)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A new fic that will have an irregular upload schedule, yay! I have adored Alucard ever since I first played Symphony of the Night as a kid, so I hope this blatant self-insert-but-I-am-better-than-I-actually-am-so-it's-OC thing brings as much warmth and emotion in the coming chapters as I hope. I appreciate any and all feedback or suggestions.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summer changed to autumn and engulfed the world in blaze, occasionally letting a chill breeze pass through to warn of the coming winter, and pelting freezing rain as soon as the mud had dried after the previous shower. Most of nature was preparing to go into hiding, shuffling along the fields and forests and mountains to forage for enough food to last them the cold season.</p><p>None of nature's efforts, however, could stop the determined child.</p><p>His steps infinitely fast, not minding the rain that was beginning to drizzle down nor the angry gray monsters bunching in the sky nor every slip and tumble and cold mud stain he experienced, the young man forced his feet in determined strides straight ahead, leaving his stressed mother far behind. He would not stop unless she sternly commanded it, but in her distress she forgot the option of scorn was on the table.</p><p>"Loosh! Loosh! Slow down... storm's coming... we have to go back!"</p><p>"Just a little more mama, I promise!" was the gay response, almost a delighted shriek, and the woman had no choice but to run on.</p><p>The rain was starting to grow heavier, and the top of her head and the cloth on her shoulders was definitely soaked, the cold beginning to seep through and cling to her skin. Her fingers were pink to the very palm, and they practically hurt with how cold were. She wasn't worried about herself, though, she never was: the greater concern was not allowing her precious boy to, God forbid, catch a cold, especially with winter around the corner. She did feel as relieved as she thought she'd be when he finally stopped, wadding a few feet into a tall meadow and rummaging before turning back around, a bundle in his hands. The woman slowed her sprint to a brisk walk, a pounding heartbeat constricting her throat and making every heaving breath cold and painful.</p><p>"What d'ya got there, sunshine?" her voice gently asked, tired after all of the yelling.</p><p>The boy's own heavy breathing took a few seconds to regain, just enough, before he stretched out a tiny, equally pink hand to his mom. "For you, mama."</p><p>She couldn't help but smile, widely and purely, taking the brown flower from her son's carefully balanced fingers, and holding it as gingerly as if they were made of new glass in her own.</p><p>"What is it?" she asked. She hadn't really done it out of lack of knowledge, but this already tender gesture made her want to hear the little boy say it.</p><p>"A cree-san-le-mum! Like your eyes, mama!" His answer first staggered, his turning-blue lips working through the difficult word, but the next part leaped from them, the pure mirth he was giving off almost enough to completely pull the dangerous clouds apart and let the sun peak through. However, he couldn't do that, so his mother had to simply hold the bloom in one hand and take her boy's hand in the other, alarmingly as cold as hers, and begin to briskly lead back the path they came, her stomach churning as she calculated how long of a way back was and becoming quite spooked by the results of her calculations mixed with a warning rumble of thunder created. She knew they wouldn't make it back in time before the storm began, but didn't have the heart to tell the kid clutching her left hand, trying to remain as sprightly as possible, for both their sakes. </p><p>The boy was feverishly looking around, having caught on to what was going on in his mother's head in some way or another, and after a quarter mile trek pointed to something, indiscernible to anything but the child's eye, lurking between the trees.</p><p>"Look mama, look! Do you think somebody lives there?"</p><p>"Not sure, I have never ventured off the path. You think we should see what it is?"</p><p>"It's rock, so it must be some kind of house... we can stay there until the rain passes, right mama?"</p><p>"Better than getting drenched. If we're going to go, let's hurry," she replied, and the two set off through the thick underbrush, which soon opened up into a grassy field and a dark, looming, jagged castle. The clearing and the manor made something in the woman's gut activate, tightening and churning unpleasantly, trying its best to get her to leave. The boy, who seemed practically unphased by the looming fortress, simply pulled on his mom's hand after a moment of heavy admiration, leading her to stand under a room, jutting out enough to provide cover from both rain and wind. A fork of lightning flashed through the sky, and a heart-stopping rumble of thunder followed right after.</p><p>"Doesn't this remind you of the beginning of some sort of fairy-tale, mama?"</p><p>His mother could disagree, but against ruining the boy's enthusiasm. "Yes. Yes, it does."</p><p>Her cold fingers intertwining and coming closer to her mouth in hopes that warm breath would keep them alive until the storm passed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>